


The Ring

by TheMoodyAngel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Friendship, Fuck Destiny, Hurt/Comfort, I want Leonard back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMoodyAngel/pseuds/TheMoodyAngel
Summary: Leonard never meant to give Mick his ring, but it takes time before the arsonist figures that out.





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I apologize for my extended absence. My dad is hospitalized and I was in no state to write anything decent. I am trying to get back to it.
> 
> Anyways, i'm back! It always bothered me that there was no chance for Len to give Mick his ring, plus Sara wears one that looks like it in the second half of the season. So this is me fixing that. :p
> 
> Please leave comments, they make me smile.

As Sara’s lips pressed against his own, Leonard felt his eyes close. He had often thought that this woman would be the death of him – but this wasn’t what he had meant.

 

* * *

 

Initially, whenever he laid eyes on her, it had been the same type of interest given to any of the criminals he might run into at Saints and Sinners. But the moment she had stood up in front of him, Mick, and Ray, and convinced them to stay on that damn ship; something changed. She asked them that if they had the power to change the world, then didn’t that mean that they had the power to change their own fate? His eyes had already been riveted to her face, but in that moment, something had sparked. It sounded cliché, but it was true. She had seemed to glow and he had felt the words build from his chest and answer her: ‘For better or worse’.

And that’s what this was; worse.

He had flirted, he had stared, he had battled with the feelings inside that grew with every passing second. If he had been a normal man with a normal life, he would’ve acted sooner. But all the shit that his dad had done, hell, all the shit _he_ had done – had held him back. Except for Lisa and Mick, he had never, not once, had real feelings for another human being. He had never cared enough to worry about being hurt. He had built up walls made of titanium and left them standing there between him and the rest of the world.

But this damn woman had found a crack. She had squeezed herself into his shell and she didn’t even know that she had done it.

As days passed, he had struggled to find the courage to tell her. Once, he almost had. She had asked about his feelings and he had retorted without thinking. Panic had filled his chest, followed by disappointment when his words had been deflected.

As time went on, he spent nights unable to sleep, wondering about ‘what if’s’. And then the rest of the team was as good as dead, and all he could think about was making sure he didn’t have to figure out how to resurrect her a second time – and he screwed up. His panic had made him hold a gun to her head. The look in her eyes as she starred at him over the barrel of his cold gun carved a piece of his chest away. Her unbreakable gaze was red and watery, and held so much hurt at his apparent betrayal that he could scarcely breath.

Afterwards, he tried to apologize and his words came unprovoked. The whole team might die tonight; he couldn’t go into something like that without letting her know that he cared. So, he threw caution out the window and said it. Told her about the ‘you and me’ that filled his head every waking moment.

He knew it wouldn’t be that easy, not with her. Her reply had made him smirk, and look forward to the prospect of stealing that kiss soon.

But he hadn’t thought that it would be this soon.

It felt like days before he felt her warm lips slowly pull away. His eyes opened and locked onto hers for the last time. This was not how he wanted it to happen, but he’d be damned if he let her or Mick die with him.

He saw a tear break loose from the corner of her eye as she released the iron-tight grip on his arm and turned to kneel by his partners’ side. A thought flashed across his mind and he acted on it. As Sara grabbed the heat and cold guns, he pulled the glove off his right hand with his teeth. Dropping the garment to the ground, he used the same method to slide the silver ring off his finger. He the clutched the small bit of jewelry in his fist as the assassin dragged his burley friends’ arm over her shoulders.

“Sara.” His voice was barley a whisper but she heard and turned to look at him.

He tossed the metal band to her. She caught it impulsively, but before she could look at what it was in her hand he spoke once more.

“Get out of here assassin.”  She said nothing; just made for the exit as fast as she could.

He watched her go, wishing that he had acted sooner. But what was done was done.

 

* * *

 

Sara managed to haul the unconscious Mick onto the ship just as the cargo door closed. She fell to her knees and dropped the arsonist on the floor with the guns just as the ship lifted into the air. Oblivious to the shaking of the ship around her she finally unclenched her fist and gazed down at the bit of metal sitting innocently in her palm.

Leonard’s ring.

The damn thing he kept tapping on the floor. The one from his first job. The one that he had claimed was not a keepsake. A few more tears leaked out and fell down her cheeks. That damn jerk.

A low groan sounded from next to her and without thinking she clenched her fist around the small ring and stuffed it into Mick’s pocket before standing up and wiping her eyes dry. Another groan and Mick’s eyes flew open as his hand went to his head.

“What happened?” he grumbled.

Sara opened her mouth, not even knowing what to say, but was thankfully interrupted by a huge explosion that almost knocked her back to the floor. She and Mick both ran to the bridge and burst through the entryway just in time to see the vanishing point get swallowed by blue and orange flames. As the light faded and the ship stabilized, Mick finally spoke.

“Where’s Snart?”

Everyone turned to look at the arsonist and subsequently followed his gaze to the white-clad assassin standing next to the hollo-table. She steeled herself and answered, focusing her gaze on her Captain instead of Mick.

“Snart, held down the Oculus failsafe.” She stopped to swallow and tried to explain more, but when she parted her lips nothing came out. She looked at the ground instead. She expected Mick to yell at her, to rage and light fire to the ship; but he just turned his back to her and leaned against the table. Rip let out a breath before storming off the bridge to who knew where.

Sara felt her legs grow weak and she sat heavily on the raised platform around the jump seats. Her elbows rested on her knees and her hands were left to dangle. They were shaking. She quickly clasped them together and held them to her face to hide her trembling lips. The League had taught her to show no weakness, but she was finding it hard to follow those teachings now. Ray’s words barley registered in her tortured brain, but she confirmed that Snart had been a hero before wiping away the final tear that had escaped.

And then she shed no more tears for the crook for a very long time.

 

* * *

 

**Several months later**

 

Sara poured herself a drink and allowed herself to collapse into the chair behind the captain’s desk. The team had just fixed another aberration and it had been a doozy. She had just finished getting her shoulder popped back into it’s joint by Ray. Normally it wouldn’t be a problem, but Ray was no medical doctor and was clueless about how to pop a joint back in place.

The Waverider’s current Captain fished the drink and set it on her desk with a sigh. Something sitting next to her glass glinted in the artificial light and she picked it up curiously. Her vague interest turned to shock when Sara realized what it was that she had picked up; a ring. His ring.

She shook off her shock and stood up.

“Gideon?”

“Yes, Captain Lance.”

“Where’s Mick?”

“Mr. Rory is in his quarters.”

“Thanks.” Sara made her way through the time ship’s halls, pondering over what could’ve possessed Mick to leave that damn ring on her desk.

She reached the arsonist’s open door and marched in to see him fiddling with his heat gun as usual.

“Hey,” the big man looked up as she spoke and caught the small object that she tossed to him “don’t misplace that again, you wouldn’t want to lose it.”

The arsonist said nothing, just stared at the ring in his hand. Sara turned and headed towards the door. She hadn’t really expected a thank you.

“How did you know it was mine?” The Captain froze at the gruff voice.

“What?” She asked without turning.

“I never take it out. Never. I keep it locked in my desk cause I can’t be bothered to look at it; it hurts to remember.” He looked up at her back. “As far as you and everyone besides Raymond is concerned, it should be on the finger of a dead man who was blasted to pieces.”

Sara still hadn’t moved. Her jaw was clenched and she stared straight ahead at the wall. Mick sighed and stood up. He looked at the small bit of metal in his gloved fingers as he took several slow steps to stand in front of the assassin.

“I may not be the smartest guy in the world, but I still figured it out; he didn’t plant it on me, you did, after he gave it to you.” He held the ring out to her and she finally met his gaze.

“He gave it to you,” he grumbled as she took it, “he’d want you to hold on to it.” He turned and walked out of the room.

“Too many feelings,” she heard him say, “I need a drink.” And then she was left alone, clutching the ring she had initially rejected.

Sara looked at it for a moment before attempting to slide it onto her left pinky; but it was too big. So, she tried her ring finger. It fit.

The Captain of the Waverider took a shaky breath and stepped back into the hallway. No more running away, she would remember. Sara Lance would remember Leonard Snart; the crook who saved the world, defied destiny, and stole an assassin’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently searching for someone to beta read things for me, I feel like another pair of eyes would help a ton. Please contact me on my Tumblr [**TheMoodyAngel**](http://the-moody-angel.tumblr.com) and let me know if you or someone else can help me. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
